


oh the feelings we hide

by clizzyhours



Category: Druck
Genre: 2.05/206, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gen, Short Ficlet, first druck fic, not exactly canon compliant with later episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Mia Amalie Winter and her complex relationship with bisexuality.





	oh the feelings we hide

**Author's Note:**

> a short ficlet of mia and her bisexuality / trying to figure out her feelings / sort out the never ending plethora of confusion bc humans! post s1 / mid season 2 with references to 2.06. mia/hanna & mia/alex
> 
> thank you for reading and pls enjoy!

It’s something that has always stuck with her, somewhere deep inside of her, shoved and buried down.

Bisexuality. A word she is aware of existing, but keeps under wraps like a secret.

Mia knows she said something once about not thinking in labels to her friends, uncomfortable in her skin as they had conversed among themselves. A strange sensation had bubbled in her stomach, nerves tightening and feeling as if her world tilted. Nausea, but not quite - a tense feeling she choked down as their conversation shifted away.

She felt a minuscule sense of relief in the minutes afterward, walking with Hanna, Sam, Kiki, and Amira into school.

Mia shapes the word with her mouth - consonants, vowels, syllables. Bi-sex-u-al. Bisexuality. A familiar and almost foreign concept to her. Her bed is a solid presence underneath her with its comfortable colors and softness, blonde hair spilling forth across her pillow and eyes shut in contemplation.

Boys were always there, easy and simplified. A quick glance. An easy smile. Practicality. It’s a feeling she could always sink into and feel alight especially after a date or a kiss that sang joy to her heart.

Girls were more terrifying, complex and real, nothing idealistic. Bright eyes, the toss of their hair, sweet smells. A glance at a girl was always quick and barely a second, afraid to linger. A smile made her feel out of her depths, nothing at all like boys.

She remembers kissing Hanna in the smoky atmosphere with Alex’s eyes focused on them. Not overly long and not too short with her arm placed behind Hanna’s red hair, palm resting and feeling the warmth of her. It had been perfect and she had pulled away, spouting understandable vitriol at him. Her heart was in knots and she wore a combination of a partial smile and smirk against him. Mia had wanted him to go away and yet a tiny part of her had been intrigued all the same.

(Because of Hanna? Because of Alex?)

She kissed Hanna and felt an all-consuming exultation.

When she kisses Alex tonight, she feels alive. It’s unexpected and she doesn’t feel prepared for any of this.

She has always known and yet the word bisexual terrifies her nonetheless.


End file.
